ArmED Forces
by sasukegirl90210
Summary: Will Ed be able to confess to Double D before he leaves to the army or will the fear of rejection make it impossible for him? EdxEdd WARNING: YAOI, cussing, and lemon later .


Author note: hello and welcome to my first official fanfic!!

Main Pairing: EDxEDD more pairings later....

WARNING:if you DO NOT like YAOI then stay the !#$%^$ out also cussing and LEMON!! (later)

**note : bold is thoughts **

regular text is talking

thanx XD

_AGES_------

**EDD**:16yrs

**ED**:17yrs

**EDDY**:17yrs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Bad News Boys

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the sidewalk to Ed's home to wish him a good morning. Little did I know that the most unexpected thing would happen. I felt like it would never happen but it still did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I wonder if Ed is home right now that lovable oaf." **

Edd walked down the street to Ed's and to his suprise Eddy jumped on his back and knocked him over to the pavement face first.

"YO Sockhead where ya goin' right now!?"

Edd slowly got his crushed face off the floor and got up

" Damn it Eddy!! You could have killed me ya know!?"

he started to dust off his clothes and fix his hat, he found it troublesome to tuck in his now long blonde locks under his hat and it bugged him that they started to stick out even more than before.

"Well??"

The raven haired boy stared at him impatiently

"What Eddy?"

he was still dusting himself off.

" Where are ya goin Double D?!"

Edd stared at him for a moment and sighed

"Well if you must know I'm going to Ed's to wish him a good morning thank you very much."

Eddy just gave him a weird and gave out a little smirk

"What,you two are love birds now or something?"

Eddy just gave a small chuckle.

"Ya gonna give a kiss good mornin' too or what?"

Edd just blushed and gave out an even bigger sigh

"It's nothing like that Eddy, I just want to give Ed a jump start today...."

he paused to dust off another particle off his shirt

"....he's been rather depressed lately and he could use a good morning to start a wonderful day like this."

Eddy just stared at him for a slight moment and gave out a huff

" I see, I might as well go with you too I'm kinda bored at home anyways...."

Eddy put his arms behind his head and gave another huff

"**I wonder what happened?**"

he thought as he walked by the younger boy.

" hey double d....."

Edd looked at him

"yes Eddy?"

Eddy looked down and paused for his next question

" Why has lumpy been acting weird lately?"

The blonde just put his head down

" I actually don't know....."

He stooped to tuck a stray strand of hair in his hat

"maybe it's a stomach ache than again he didn't look sick or maybe he just has another rock in shoe."

Eddy just gave him a look of concern but he thought that the sockhead's answers were right afterall he is SMART. Edd felt his stomach get in a knot from worry.

"**I think there is something worse going on....**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd and Eddy got to Ed's basement window and peeked in .

"Hey sockhead you sure he's here?"

Edd gave the short boy an annoyed look

" I suppose I mean look...."

He pushed the window open

"...he didn't lock up his window so he's bound to be here somewhere."

they climb down into the tall boy's room and looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"My word, I wonder where Ed went he's usually hanging out in his ro----oooom!?"

The two boys looked around and dug under his bed finding that it was CLEAN?! and not just that the whole room seemed flawless!!

" WHAT THE SHIT!?"

Eddy's jaw dropped at what used to be a pigsty.

"This is very odd..."

Edd scratched the top of his head

" I'm just flabbergasted at this I mean Ed's room CLEAN,why is this?!"

The two boys just stared at the new improved room until they heard the door looked at the source and saw the tall boy standing in front of them.

"ED!! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The raven haired boy just gave him a look of disbelief.

" HOW DID YOU AND WHY!?!?"

Ed just gave Eddy a confused look and the sockheaded boy grabbed the taller boy's shoulder

" What Eddy is rambling on about is why is your room so clean, I mean we know you better than anyone and we know that you never clean your room unless there is something wierd is happeni-..."

Eddy just yelled out

" OR IF IT'S THE FREAKIN' APOCOLYPSE!!"

Eddy just looked around with a look of fear and amazement.

"Well anyways why is this happening ?"

Ed just gave him a blank look. Edd just stared at him with a worried look on his face until Ed said.......

"What do you mean Eddward?"

The blonde boy felt shocked at what he just heard him say

"**Did he just say my real name?**"

Eddy heard as well and gave him a dumfounded look

"Ed? What the hell?"

Eddy just walked up to him and grabbed his face.

"E-E-E-ED? what has happened what's wrong with you please we're your closest no your BEST FUCKIN' FRIENDS!!"

Ed just gave another blank stare.

"look at yourself, what happened to the big ol' lump we know and love huh? what the hell is it that your not telling us is it so secret that you can't tell us?!"

Edd went up to the taller boy and took his arm and sat him down on his chair.

"Ed, please tell us what's bothering you , we're worried and want to know what's wrong."

The two boys stared at their troubled friend for a few moments until he broke the silence.

"You guys ......"

he paused and gave out a sigh.

" I don't think it's good to tell you because you would be sad and ......."

He began tearing up

"Ed please don't cry just tell us what's going on"

He patted the tall boy's auburn hair

" Well...you see I'm going somewhere far away for training and stuff and I won't be back for awhile...."

Eddy gave a worried look

" What is it for lumpy?"

Ed just gave them a sad look.

"my mom and dad made me join....join....."

He started to cry. He felt pain in his chest and grabbed it.

"....they made me join the ARMY."

The two other boys gave him a look of shock and sadness. They couldn't believe that their friend just said that and on top of that he would be far away and in the army!? They felt the same pain that their once happy-go lucky friend did. They just couldn't believe it.

"Ed, how long will you be gone?"

"yeah lumpy how long would it be like 10 weeks or something?"

Eddy tried to act like nothing bad had been said but the damage was already done.

He felt like he couldn't anything after a few moments of silence. Finally Ed spoke again.

"No."

He felt tears coming but held them back. Double D grabbed his shoulder.

"Then how long Ed?"

" I'm not sure...."

He just looked up at them with the saddest look in his eyes. He couldn't handle being so far away from Eddy and especially Double D. He had been developing new feelings for the sockheaded boy and wanted to express how he feels but his fear of rejection and getting shipped off to the army just makes it even more impossible. He started to cry at the thought.

"**How can I leave them? how can I go somewhere far away and not tell ****him**** how I feel................why does this have to happen?**"

His friends just stayed by his side for the rest of the day and comforted their lump of a friend. They couldn't stand the fact that he would be far away and it just made them feel more pain then they did before but they had to stay strong for their friend and that is what they decided to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 terminated!! Sorry it was kinda short but i will be posting up the 2nd chapter very soon!! thanx for reading so far and hopefully you will continue to read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GO TEAM VENTURE!! XD**


End file.
